


Mistress Yuuka, Mistress Chloe, and Olivia Holt

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [7]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Olivia Holt was happy. Very happy she was dating a guy and had both Chloe Bennet and Yano Yuuka as her Mistress. But what will happen when they find out about each other?





	Mistress Yuuka, Mistress Chloe, and Olivia Holt

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Olivia’s phone went off and she looked at it and smiled. It was a text from one of her Mistresses. When she first took the job playing Tandy in Clock and Dagger, she met Chloe Bennet. She thought she was the most beautiful woman that she had ever met and she had to have her. Then one day they had to get on a private plane and Chloe made her a member of the mile high club in the lavatory of the plane. That was the first time that she had ever had a Mistress. And from that lavatory whenever she could she would head to Chloe’s house with sex toys or desire to be made love to by her Mistress.

This started the best sex life she had ever had. She dated and slept with a few guys but she was having the best sex with her Mistress. She thought that it could never get any better. Then two months ago she had to do some promotional work in Japan. While there she met a woman that captivated her attention. Her name was Yano Yuuka. She was a celebrity in Japan and a really great dancer. Just watching her move on the dance floor made her the most desirable woman in the room. And later that night she made her beg for more of her new Mistress.

Now she was having regular sex with both of them. Plus the guys that she would hook up with she was on cloud nine every day. People wondered why she couldn’t stop smiling some days. Even the people that she was with right now. One of the guys that she was dating had a brother that was getting married and he needed a date. And every one of his family was a fan of Marvel so in-between asking where the story was going they were asking why she was so happy.

The text message was from Mistress Chloe. It said that she had a surprise for her and that she was to head to her house ASAP. She was giddy as she read that. The last surprise that she had given her was a dildo that you could stick to the wall. Mistress Chloe stuck it to the wall nearest her bed and had her fuck herself while she ate out her Mistress. She couldn’t wait until she got to her Mistress’s house. So she made an excuse to leave and left for her Mistress’s house.

“Where are you, Mistress?” Olivia asked with a smile as she entered her Mistress’s house using a key that she had given her. “I’m in the bedroom sweetie.” Olivia heard her Mistress say. _This is a good start._ Olivia thought with a smile. She went straight for the bedroom and when she opened the door she saw something that made her want to drop to her knees and thank God for what was about to happen.

There were Yuuka and Chloe standing there together. They were both naked and wearing strapless strap-ons. “I found a little Japanese birdie that says that she is your Mistress too,” Chloe said walking seductively up to Olivia. “And we thought: What is the point of having TWO Mistresses when you only fuck them one at a time?” Yuuka asked as she made the same seductive walk. Olivia was already wet looking at her two Mistresses.

“Well, are you going to get these nice and lubricated?” Chloe asked with a smile. “Or do you want us to fuck you right now?” Yuuka asked with a matching smile. Olivia smiled as she removed all of her clothes as fast as she could as she dropped to her knees and started to deep throat both of there dildos as Chloe and Yuuka kissed slipping each other there tongues.

When she was sure that they were wet enough she smiled up at her Mistresses who looked down at her. “Now be a good girl and get on the bed,” Chloe instructed. Olivia did as she was told spreading her legs wide for one of them to take their place between her legs. “Ready as always I see,” Yuuka said with a smile as she got into position between her legs. “I am always ready for my two Mistresses,” Olivia said with a smile as Yuuka spun her so she was riding her cowgirl style with the dildo already inside of her.

“That’s good to know,” Chloe said with a smile as she kissed Olivia’s shoulder. She then rammed her dildo into Olivia’s waiting ass. Olivia moaned as she felt her two Mistresses dildos pumping into her with rhythmic precision. “Oh, God.” Olivia moaned with the biggest smile she had ever had on her face.

“Do you like the way we’re fucking you, sweetie?” Yuuka asked with a smile as she and Chloe fucked her senseless. “Yes! Oh God yes! I love the way my Mistresses are fucking me.” Olivia moaned as she was being thoroughly fucked by her Mistresses. “Are you going to cum for us, sweetie?” Chloe asked in a moan. “Yes, I’m going to cum for my Mistresses.” Olivia moaned she smiled as Yuuka started to play with her breasts and Chloe was kissing her neck.

“ **I AM CUMMING!!!** ” Olivia yelled as she came for her Mistresses. Both of whom were smiling at the woman as she rode her orgasm out. Not that long after her orgasm was done she passed out in between her Mistresses smiling from ear to ear. “That was kind of fun,” Yuuka said with a smile looking at Chloe. “It was,” Chloe said giving Yuuka a kiss. “We should do this more often,” Yuuka said smiling at her. “Yeah. You’re hot enough for me to share.” Chloe said smiling.


End file.
